It is known from EP-A-1 319 343 [US 2003/0113422] to trim an individual frozen piece of meat until it has a desired weight and preliminary shape in order to then press it into its final shape in a mold in the frozen state. Due to the trimming, this method results in scraps which are used for other purposes. In addition, it is known from EP-A-1 470 754 to place a piece of meat with a larger weight than that of the final product between upper and lower pressing tools, to always position the two tools at the same distance and to stamp the desired meat portion from the resulting layer. Here, scraps are created as well.